


Between Love and Stupidity

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Orang biasanya menanggapi apa yang Minsoo lakukan dengan komentar atau sekedar bertanya-tanya. Komentarnya beragam mulai dari kagum seperti “keren banget dah lu bisa sayang sama orang sampe kayak gitu” sampai yang betulan memaki seperti “itu tuh kayaknya namanya bukan cinta tapi tolol deh.”
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Between Love and Stupidity

Minsoo sudah terlalu terbiasa. 

Orang biasanya menanggapi apa yang Minsoo lakukan dengan komentar atau sekedar bertanya-tanya. Komentarnya beragam mulai dari kagum seperti “keren banget dah lu bisa sayang sama orang sampe kayak gitu” sampai yang betulan memaki seperti “itu tuh kayaknya namanya bukan cinta tapi tolol deh.”

Minsoo pernah menerima semuanya. Sudah tidak bisa dibilang jarang pula ia bertanya-tanya apakah ada yang perlu diubah dari caranya mencinta. Barangkali memang benar yang ia rasakan bukan cinta, melainkan obsesi semata. Barangkali memang ia manusia yang tidak mengerti arti menyayangi secara _secukupnya_.

... Dan beberapa kali juga memutuskan kalau barangkali enough is enough. Sudah cukup ia menjadi seseorang yang menyerahkan segalanya seperti manusia tanpa kuasa dan akal sehat. Sudah cukup ia menjadi bulan-bulanan baik oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya maupun oleh pikirannya sendiri. Sudah cukup ia menyandang titel budak cinta di tengah namanya, yang sering diucapkan orang dengan hidung berkerut tidak suka, tanda ia benar-benar harus segera mengubah perangainya.

Tapi satu, satu kali sudut matanya menangkap sekelebat sosok Yein—dan seluruh tekadnya itu runtuh begitu saja seperti istana pasir yang hanyut terbawa ombak. Masalahnya, Yein bahkan tidak melakukan _apa-apa_. Ia hanya memiliki presensi dan eksistensi dan itu saja cukup membuat Minsoo kalang kabut ingin memuja, ingin menyenangkan, ingin membahagiakan, dan bahkan, terkadang, ingin melayani.

Yein bahkan sudah beberapa kali bertanya-tanya. Apa yang ada di dalam dirinya hingga ia dicinta sedemikian rupa. Dan sejujurnya cinta Minsoo pun menakutkan, karena berpotensi menghanyutkan. Memang mengerikan menjadi objek cinta yang sebegitu besar, karena pertanyaan mengikuti apakah cinta itu pantas diterima, serta kekhawatiran kalau-kalau cinta semasif itu menjadi terlalu terbiasa untuk diterima sehingga tak lagi dihargai sebagaimana mestinya.

* * *

Minsoo sudah terlalu terbiasa. 

Ia sudah terbiasa bertarung dengan isi kepalanya sendiri. Berjinjit dengan hati-hati di sekitar garis yang memisahkan antara yang sehat dengan yang tidak. Tapi memangnya yang sehat yang seperti apa? Setiap kali ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti menyiramkan afeksi yang mungkin bagi sebagian orang berlebihan, saat itu pula sisi lain dirinya merasionalisasi bahwa Yein pantas menerima semua yang dimilikinya.

“Tapi aku nggak perlu semua dari kamu, Minsoo,” kata Yein waktu itu. “Sedikit aja perhatian dari kamu udah cukup bikin aku lebih kuat buat ngadepin dunia yang brengsek ini.”

“Tapi aku punya banyak.”

“Aku tahu. Dan aku bangga kamu punya banyak cinta buat dibagi. Tapi aku bisa liat kamu sendiri kesiksa sama pikiran takut membebani. Kamu nggak membebani aku sama sekali, tapi beneran sedikit aja nggakpapa. Yang penting kamu di sini. Dan sebagian besar cinta yang kamu punya itu mending dipake buat sayang ke diri sendiri.”

“ ... Menurutku kamu lebih pantes disayang daripada diri aku sendiri.”

“Kamu pikir aku bakal biarin kamu punya pikiran kayak gitu?”

(Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Yein makhluk paling lucu dan manis sedunia tapi kata-katanya selalu dipegang dengan konsistensi yang bisa dibilang menyeramkan).

* * *

Yein juga sudah terbiasa.

Dengan limpahan segala bentuk kasih sayang yang diberikan Minsoo kepadanya. Waktu, tenaga, materi, kata-kata yang menentramkan, pelukan menenangkan, _semuanya_. Awalnya tentu saja membingungkan untuk apa semua itu diberikan kepadanya, ketika ia hanya seorang lelaki canggung yang bahkan terbata-bata ketika ingin membalas perkataan cinta. Tapi mungkin benar adanya suatu hari nanti ia akan terlihat sempurna di mata seseorang. Suatu hari itu adalah saat ini, di mata Minsoo.

Tapi tetap saja segalanya menakutkan, Yein tidak ingin dilihat sebagai suatu kesempurnaan. Ajektif itu terlalu membebani untuknya yang masih dilanda gelisah paling tidak satu hari sekali dalam menjalani hidup yang sebenarnya biasa-biasa saja.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri ia hanya manusia biasa yang juga tunduk di bawah validasi sesama manusia. Dan Minsoo adalah orang yang mampu memenuhi semua kebutuhannya di sisi yang itu. Jadi lambat laun Yein terbiasa menerima segala yang diberikan, meski sekali-sekali mereka berdua mendiskusikan batasan dan garis-garis yang tidak boleh dilewati untuk memastikan hubungan mereka sehat-sehat saja.

Karena mereka berdua hanya manusia biasa.

* * *

Yein sudah terbiasa.

Tapi sejujurnya merasa terbiasa adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia rasakan. Minsoo adalah seseorang dengan luka yang dalam di hatinya karena kecenderungannya untuk buta dalam cinta menjadikannya mudah menjadi korban eksploitasi. _Taken for granted_.

Yein tidak ingin terbiasa. Dia tidak ingin menganggap semua yang dilimpahkan Minsoo kepadanya sebagai sesuatu yang pasti, yang tidak akan pernah tercerabut dari hidupnya, yang tidak perlu ia usahakan.

“Kenapa ya _relationship_ menakutkan?” tanyanya di dalam pelukan Minsoo setelah lama tenggelam dalam pikirannya. “Semua yang menyenangkan sekaligus menakutkan. Semua yang dinikmati harus siap untuk dilepas juga kapan aja.”

“ _Are you scared_?”

“ _Of this relationship? Yes. Of you? No. never_.”


End file.
